theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Run
Run was a member of Jaegers and Esdeath's right-hand man. After his death, Run served as one of Kurome's puppets, up until Wave shattered Kurome's Teigu, releasing him from Yatsufusa's binds. Soon when Master Xehanort came and used his magic to re-birth some warriors, Run was the only one who was saved by Eucliwood Hellscythe from becoming a zombie warrior. Info Appearance Run was a young man with fair blond hair and golden eyes. He wore a white robe on top of a black shirt and pants with a brown belt, a feather pin behind his ear and a collar-like accessory on his neck. In his first few appearances, he was seen carrying a book. He was also shown to have a winter outfit with a white jacket and a scarf, while he also wore formal suits on several occasions. During his days as a teacher, he wore a suit with a vest and a cloak, as well as a pair of glasses. Personality Eucliwood communicates without using facial expressions or spoken words, only "speaking" to others by writing on a note pad, mostly pertaining to her appetite, which is shown to be rather large. This is due to her powers, which activate whenever she speaks whether she wants them to or not. She experiences severe pain whenever her magic is activated, and she claims that even if she were to die her body would continue to produce magic uncontrollably. She hates suffering this pain which is why she generally uses her magic as little as possible. As a result, and to protect her friends from her uncontrollable ability, she developed the habit of writing her feelings to others on a notepad instead of speaking to them. She is shown to care little that she is such a powerful Necromancer, since Kyoko notes that she could easily rule her own realm but instead chooses to live a peaceful life on Earth with Ayumu and her other friends. At first, she seems to be emotionless and mute (or has a preference not to talk) but is in fact very kindhearted to her friends and other people. At one point, Ayumu even goes so far as to call her the most caring person he's ever met. Eu is also shown to be a very forgiving person, judging by the fact that, even after Seraphim revealed that she had been sent to assassinate her and the King of the Night hurt a ton of people in an attempt to convince her to kill him, both of which were enough to anger Ayumu, she held no grudge against them and still considered them her friends. Eu seems to have been drawn to Ayumu from the moment she first met him, given that she used her magic to revive him as a zombie, taking on the pain of being stabbed in the process, when she had only known him for a couple of hours at the most. This is noted by Kerberos Wansard, who states that she wouldn't do that kind of thing for just about anyone and that there must be something special about Ayumu. Later, Eu admits that she does indeed love Ayumu. Eu is also notable for never making fun of Ayumu for dressing in a Masou-Shoujo outfit, as opposed to Haruna and Seraphim, who both react with disgust whenever they see him in it. Despite her stoic, reserved nature, Eu does have a breaking point; she does not like the word "death" being used lightly, which is shown when she slapped Haruna when she told Ayumu to drop dead. This is due to the fact that her powers can easily take away a person's life, and so she knows all too well how painful dying is. She also got extremely angry when she saw how Kyoko had hurt and attempted to kill her friends, going so far as to use her magic to take away all but one of her lives, seemingly uncaring to the immense agony it put her in. Eu also has cripplingly low self-esteem; due to the incredibly lethal nature of her powers, Eucliwood implies that she killed a lot of friends by accident. As such, she considers herself a monster and was completely convinced Ayumu hated her when she told him about her powers, which is why she had been so reluctant to talk to him about them before. Ayumu, however, states that he could never hate her and that when he looks at her, the only thing he sees is a kindhearted girl who brought him back to life. After the first conflict with the King of the Night, she even goes so far as to leave him and her other friends to avoid causing them any more pain, blaming herself for putting them in danger. After the King of the Night's death, however, she reconciles with Ayumu and promises to never leave him again. She also opens up more to the others, thanks to gaining some control over her powers and being able to talk, albeit only occasionally. Eucliwood later admits that she is ashamed and even terrified of her abilities, and she wished for someone to be by her side in spite of her frightening ability. It appears that she has found that person in the form of Ayumu himself. He also provides her with comfort when she thinks about her many insecurities and she is shown to take these feelings to heart. On Sora's Team After being brought back to life by Xehanort and saved by Eu, Run was given a second chance to make things right and save more lives with the help of his new friends Category:Akame Ga Kill characters Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Teachers Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Revived characters Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Key Pirates Category:Reformed characters Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users